CHIROOOOOOOOO
by hanayo.koysumi
Summary: chiro esta estresado... EL "SECMHF ¡YA!" NO ME PERTENECE... SOLO EL FIC
1. EL COMIENZO

EL COMIENZO:

despues de derrotar al gusano del R.E el súper escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza ¡ya! tomaron rumbo a la ciudad shugazoom pero el haber derrotado al gusano del R.E no evitaría que hubieran batallas contra el mal... al llegar a shugazoom nuestro cansado escuadrón no pudo descansar ni un solo segundo ya que fueron apareciendo mas y mas enemigos los cuales superaban incluso el poder de los mounstros nivel 4... el estrés que tenia chiro lo obligaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas pero por suerte antauri se dio cuenta que a chiro le pasaba algo extraño.

antauri: ¿chiro podríamos hablar en mi habitación?

chiro (dudoso): claro, antauri

antauri y chiro fueron a la habitación de antauri mientras que el resto del escuadrón se quedo haciendo los deberes.

chiro (nervioso): ¿de que querías hablar antauri

antauri: bueno chiro estas actuando muy extraño... tomas decisiones apresuradas, tienes insomnio, comes poco y me parece que cada vez estas mas deprimido... con esto quiero decir que si tienes algún problema quiero que sepa que puedes hablar conmigo.

chiro (nervioso pero un poco mas aliviado): lose antauri... bueno lo que pasa es que con los nuevos enemigos me e estresado pensando en formas mas fáciles de acabar con ellos pero todavía no encuentro ninguna y cada vez se me hace mas difícil el decidir entonces tomo decisiones apresuradas y eso me hace pensar mucho mas y paso noches sin dormir... (chiro no pudo soportar mas el estrés y se desmaya)

antauri lleva a chiro a su habitación para que el descansase pero despues de unos minutos chiro despierta alterado y antauri presiente que algo le pasaba a chiro entonces fue corriendo a la habitación.

antauri (preocupado): chiro, ¿estas bien?

chiro (alterado y dudoso): si... pero ¿Quién eres tu?

antauri (mas preocupado): ¿chiro, es que acaso no me recuerdas?

chiro (dudoso): ¿como, chiro es mi nombre?

antauri (preocupado): si ese es tu nombre... ¿te importaría acompañarme al laboratorio?

chiro: esta bien te acompañare... (pensando: parece ser un amigo mío)

antauri llevo a chiro al laboratorio y en el camino llamo al escuadrón y a jinmay

antauri: ¿chiro, podrías hacerme el favor de ir y sentarte ahí?

chiro: esta bien

al llegar el escuadrón y jinmay ven a chiro sentado ahí

Gibson: antauri, ¿para que nos llamaste? y ¿Por qué chiro esta sentado ahí?

antauri: bueno en primer lugar porque chiro es el problema, y en segundo lugar parece que... (fue interrumpido por Gibson)

Gibson: antauri déjate de rodeos y solo dilo.

antauri: bueno es que chiro parece haber perdido la memoria.

todo el escuadrón miro a chiro con cara de preocupación

Gibson: no me sorprende porque chiro estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña últimamente

jinmay: cierto

nova: es verdad

Otto: esta bien eso es lo que importa

sprks: lo mejor será que no nos preocupemos porque no fue nada mas que amnesia

antauri: ¿Gibson podrías examinar a chiro?

Gibson: por supuesto, los resultados va ha estar listos en unos instantes

Gibson examina a chiro

antauri: Gibson ¿chiro va a recuperar la memoria?

Gibson: seria raro que no lo hiciera pero estaríamos en problemas si viniera uno de nuestros nuevos enemigos y lo tratara de controlar... o que la ciudad fuera atacada por un mounstros nivel 12


	2. LA TRAGEDIA

LA TRAGEDIA:

despues de que Gibson y los demás vieran los resultados de los exámenes suena la alarma de amenaza y registra el ataque de un mounstruo nivel 5.

escuadrón: jinmay ¿podrías cuidar de chiro? mientras nos encargamos de el mounstruo.

jinmay: claro no se preocupen... yo lo cuidare

chiro (piensa): algo me dice que debo ir a ayudar... será mejor que no deje que me vean salir de aquí para que no me detengan

chiro despues de pensar eso sale sigilosamente del súper robot sin que nadie se diera cuenta; unos segundo despues el escuadrón sale a combatir contra el mounstruo... pero al salir el escuadrón jinmay se da cuenta de que chiro no estaba empieza a buscarlo y cada vez se preocupaba mas.

zombie del mal: chiro ellos no son tus amigos solo se aprovechan de que no recuerdas nada.

chiro: no lo creo... sus caras de preocupación me indica que ellos si son mis amigos (piensa: o eso creo) (al pensar en eso uno de los secuaces del zombie del mal golpea a chiro por la espalda y se lo lleva)

antauri se dio cuenta de que uno de los secuaces del nuevo enemigo se estaba yendo entonces antauri fue a detenerlo pero se quedo petrificado sin poder hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta de que el secuas del zombie del mal se llevaba a chiro inconsciente... cuando los demás del escuadrón terminaron con el mounstruo nivel 5 fueron haber a antauri que estaba ahí parado con una expresión de angustia.

G/N/O/S: ¿antauri que te sucede... porque tiene esa cara?

antauri (casi llorando): el secuas del zombie del mal se llevo a chiro inconsciente

G/N/O/S: ¡¿que?!

antauri (cae de rodillas): si... y no pude hacer nada

G/N/O/S: no te culpes nadie hubiera podido hacer nada... además fue culpa de chiro por salir cuando no recuerda como defenderse

antauri (llorando de rodillas): no... todo esto en mi culpa

el escuadrón fue adentro para rastrear en donde esta chiro, al entrar se encuentran con jinmay gritando

Jinmay (preocupada): ¡CHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... escuadrón no encuentro a chiro

antauri: si lo sabemos... uno de os secuaces del zombie del mal se lo llevo... vamos a rastrearlo para poder rescatarlo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA FORTALEZA DEL ZOMBIEN DEL MAL

Z.M (abreviación del zombie del mal): ¡chiro... chiro... despier...ta!

chiro (despertando): ¿que... que paso... donde estoy? (con voz débil)

Z.M: estas en casa... no puedo creer que esos monos te hayan noqueado tan fácilmente (haciendo que chiro le creyera las mentiras que le estaba diciendo)

chiro: e... en serio... no recuerdo nada... que esta pasando... no lo entiendo... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en esa ciudad y de repente fui golpeado por la espalda y de eso nada mas pero ¿como llegue aquí? (con voz débil)

Z.M: bueno, despues de que te noquearon me di cuenta al instante y te traje aquí para asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

chiro: enserio... eres muy bueno... (con voz débil)

Z.M: bueno, tienes que descansar estas muy debilitado despues de todo lo que ha pasado.

chiro (con voz débil y apunto de quedarse dormido): esta... bien... tratare de descansar... (y se queda dormido)

Z.M (le pone un chip controlador mental a chiro): bueno, desde ahora me servirás a mi y tus verdaderos amigos jamás sabrán porque peleas contra ellos (rio maléficamente)

MIENTRAS TANTO EL SUPER ROBOT

Gibson: antauri... ya encontré donde esta chiro

antauri: entonces que estamos esperando... ¡monos movilícense!

todos tomaron posiciones en sus respectivos puestos... fueron volando a la posición en donde se encontraba chiro

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CHIRO

Z.M: parece que viene hacia acá... estas listo chiro

chiro (chiro estaba con una ropa negra y con un parche en el ojo): si.. señor zombie del mal

* * *

CONTINUARA... (ALGO EXTRA QUE QUISO COLOCAR MI IMAGINACION)

CHIRO SE HA VUELTO MALVADO... NO ME LO PUEDO CREER... QUE IMAGINACION TENGO... (APARECE CHIRO)

YO: PERO QUE... QUE HACES AQUI CHIRO

CHIRO (MALVADO): ESO NO TE IMPORTA... (ME ATACA Y NOQUEA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD)

AL DESPERTAR ME ENCUENTRO EN UNA SALA OSCURA Y ATADA A UNA SILLA

YO: BUENO ME DESPIDO

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA... Y ESO DE LO EXTRA NO ES PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO MI IMAGINACION ESTABA MUY IMAGINATIVA HOY Y LO COLOCO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA.


	3. ¿PERO QUE LE SUCEDE A CHIRO?

PERO QUE LE PASA A CHIRO:

Z.M: bueno, chiro parece que están apunto de llegar... que te parece si les das una cálida bienvenida.

chiro: si, señor los estaré esperando con un cálido abrazo. (con una sonrisa diabólica)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL ESCUADRON

antauri (preocupado): espero que chiro este bien.

G/N/S/O: nosotros también antauri.

jinmay: no creo que chiro se halla dejado engañar tan fácilmente... o no.

antauri: jinmay, si se tratara del chiro con todos los recuerdos podríamos decir que el ser controlado no pasaría pero esta vez estamos hablando del que tiene amnesia.

jinmay: cierto antauri... pero solo espero que estemos en lo correcto al pensar que chiro no a caído en engaños del enemigo.

escuadrón: nosotros también jinmay.

despues de un tiempo el escuadrón llego a donde se encontraba la fortaleza del zombie del mal y chiro... al salir del súper robot para buscar a chiro, se dieron cuenta que chiro estaba ahí... justo enfrente de ellos.

escuadrón (corriendo hacia chiro): chiro... ¿estas bien?

chiro (ríe malvadamente): muajajajajajaja... enserio piensan que voy a creerles que ustedes se preocupen por mi. (sale de las sombras y muestra su nuevo traje)

antauri (preocupado): ¿de que estas hablando chiro?

chiro: tu sabes de que estoy hablando... tu eres el enemigo (se abalanza contra el escuadrón para comenzar la pelea)

antauri (angustiado): parece que a fin de cuentas el enemigo si ha logrado controlar a chiro.

Gibson: parece que tienes razón antauri

antauri (angustiado): chiro... recuerda los momentos en que peleaste con nosotros contra el rey esqueleto

chiro: no me hagas reír... yo jamás podría haber peleado con ustedes contra alguien que ni siquiera existió.

antauri: chiro... te equivocas nosotros somos tus amigos... el verdadero enemigo es... (fue interrumpido por chiro)

chiro: ¡mentira! ustedes son el enemigo... (a chiro le empieza a doler la cabeza y empieza a habar con sigo mismo)

a chiro le empiezan a cambiar los ojos de un momento a otro y el escuadrón solo se queda mirando como se efectúa una batalla con sigo mismo

chiro bueno: no... ellos si son mis amigos

chiro malo: no creas sus mentiras, ellos solo te quieren utilizar.

chiro bueno: no, eso no es cierto

chiro malo: no seas estúpido... ellos solo te están mintiendo

chiro no logro soportar mas a batalla que estaba teniendo en su interior y se desmaya... aparece el Z.M y agarra a chiro pero el escuadrón por temor a herir a su líder solo logro acertarle un solo golpe, pero el Z.M logro adentrarse en su fortaleza y activar su campo de fuerza.

antauri (casi muriendo por lo que acababa de presenciar cae de rodillas): no... no puede ser... hemos vuelto a fallar... no... mejor dicho yo he vuelto a fallar... no pude rescatar a chiro.

G/N/S/O: no antauri todos fallamos... nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

jinmay: si, es cierto... pero todavía me pregunto porque de repente chiro comenzó a hablar consigo mismo mientras se le cambiaban los ojos de color gris a azul una y otra vez... (fue interrumpida por antauri)

antauri: tienes razón jinmay... podría ser que este siendo controlado por un medio que no sabemos... y cuando empezó a dudar de que si éramos o no sus enemigos, el chiro que todos conocemos y amamos empezó a salir a la luz... hasta que se desmayo por la fuerte duda que tenia que no lo dejaba en paz.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL Z.M

Z.M: ¿chiro estas bien? ¿Qué paso ahí?

chiro: no lo se... parece que empecé a luchar con migo mismo

Z.M: si eso parece... bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco... te has desmayado durante la pelea

chiro: esta bien... señor zombie del mal

chiro al quedar dormido, viene el Z.M y le cambia el chip por uno mas poderoso para que el control mental que el Z.M tiene sobre chiro no volviera a soltarse tan fácilmente.

* * *

CONTINUARA... (OTRA COSA EXTRA)

OMG NO ME LO PUEDO CREER... CHIRO MALO TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL CHIRO BUENO... PARECE QUE EL ESCUADRON TENDRA QUE AYUDAR BASTANTE A CHIRO.

YO: BUENO... CHIRO MALVADO QUE QUIERES HACER CONMIGO (TODAVIA ATADA A UNA SILLA)

CHIRO MALVADO: NO TE IMPORTA (DERREPENTE LE CAMBIAN LOS OJOS A CHIRO MALVADO)

CHIRO BUENO: SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE... QUE NO ME HAGAS LUCHAR CONTRA MIS AMIGOS. (VUELVE A HACER EL CHIRO MALVADO)

CHIRO MALVADO: AHI PORFACOR CHIRO BUENO QUEDATE CALLADO.

YO: ...

CHIRO MALVADO: BUENO... TE DEJO SOLA PARA QE SUFRAS MAS

YO (DESAPARECE CHIRO MALVADO): BUENO ME DEPIDO

QUE IMAGINACION LA MIA... EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREERME QUE TODO ESTO LO HAYA IMAGINADO YO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA... COMENTE SI VEN ESTE FIC POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDARIA MUCHO A SABER SI LES GUSTA.


End file.
